Watson
About Back row Cannon. Magic basic attack. Even his basic attack can blow up a crowd of enemies. Skills Big Boy Hurls a huge explosive acorn at enemies within an area, dealing continuous damage. Time Bomb Hurls an inconspicuous bomb which deals magic damage and a knock up to the enemy. Bombard Bombards an enemy target with multiple bombs, dealing damage to the target and nearby enemies. Explosives Expert Increases his own ability power, adding to his explosiveness. Awakening Watson' 5th skill unlocked by the Awakening quest is Power Surge. Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Magic Penetration * 2 x Hardiness Green to Green +1 * 1 x Health_Regen * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Providence * 1 x Nature Green + 1 to Blue * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Divine_Power * 1 x Magic_Shield * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Mermaid Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Magic_Force * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Magic_Shield * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Wizard Blue + 1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Defense * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Lion * 1 x Warrior Blue + 2 to Purple * 1 x Divine_Power * 1 x Nature * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Poseidon Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Arch Wizard * 1 x Akso * 1 x Heracles Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Nature * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Knight * 1 x Cur * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Sphinx Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Cerberus * 1 x Djinn Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Fates * 1 x Athena * 1 x Angel Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Titan * 1 x Burr * 1 x Brigid Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Lion * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Mjolnir * 1 x Kraken Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Fates * 1 x Djinn * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Isis Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Akso * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Athena * 1 x Sleipnir * 1 x Heimdall * 1 x Geb Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Harp * 1 x Djinn * 1 x Mut * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Elite Campaign - Chapter 7-1 (Frigid Caverns) * Elite Campaign - Chapter 8-4 (Second Coming) * Elite Campaign - Chapter 13-1 (No Chance) * Legend Campaign - Chapter 1-3 (Troop Decoy) Strategy Best for: (Choose: Arena/Campaign/Proving Grounds/Crystal Dungeon/Island Crusade) Best with: (Hero to pair with) Trivia * Skill changes in version 1.1.61.50 (2016/04/11) * His inclusion of Fairy Tale can be rooted to the common use of woodland creatures in fairy tales (Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, etc.). Media (Embed Youtube videos) (Screenshot gallery) References * (Source Link) Category:Heroes Category:Fairy Tale Category:New Recruit Category:Who Am I?